


Important Research

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus know how very important research is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Research

**Title:** Important Research  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry and Severus know how very important research is.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** A sad lack of overt smexing.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #10: Christmas Crackers.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Research

~

“Christmas crackers?” Severus surveyed the formally set table with suspicion. “Are we expecting visitors?”

Harry grinned. “Nope. I paid George a visit today and he gave them to me. They’re a part of his new adult line.”

“Indeed.” The look on Severus’ face didn’t change. “And what do they do? Do they explode before you pull them apart?”

“He promised they weren’t dangerous.” Harry shrugged as Severus raised an eyebrow. “I know. Still, I thought they were festive, so I figured we could try them tonight. He asked if we could help him with his research.”

Looking unconvinced, Severus nevertheless sat down, eyeing the crackers as if they were about to attack. By mutual agreement they both set them aside until after dinner, when Harry joked, “Okay, do you have your wand ready?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Just do it,” he snapped.

“Let’s do it together,” Harry suggested.

“Very well.” Severus reached for his cracker, turning it in his hands.

Harry pulled his apart, yelping when there was a flash and a pouf of smoke. When the smoke cleared he groaned. “Oh no!”

Severus, however, was smirking. After setting aside his still intact cracker, he stood up, moving around the table and approaching Harry. “You know, Weasley may be onto something here,” he purred, eyeing the leather handcuffs that had materialized on Harry’s wrists. They were connected by a chain, severely hampering Harry’s hand movements.

“How do I get them off?” Harry asked, holding up his shackled wrists.

“Let’s not be hasty,” Severus murmured, helping Harry to stand. “After all, research is important.”

“Aren’t you going to open your cracker?” Harry asked as Severus dragged him by the chain towards their bedroom. “Why should I be the only one being tested?”

“Later,” Severus murmured. “Someone needs to be in control.”

~ 


End file.
